


The Day After Valentine's

by lecksie31



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chocolate, M/M, Rabbit Tail, Rabbits, Smut, Valentine's Day Special, Valentines, butt plug, yes smut not angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22735864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecksie31/pseuds/lecksie31
Summary: Everyone’s excited for Valentine’s except for Oh Sehun. He knows his boyfriend a.k.a will be out again with his tall boy friends, just like he does every year. And he had to be patient and pretend he’s not jealous of them but this year, something hit his nerve and he can’t take it anymore. And so, he prepares a little surprise for Junmyeon.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	The Day After Valentine's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xfeyre19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfeyre19/gifts).



> It is a tradition for me (since last year) to write something fluff after I write something angst for Valentine's. But for now, let's do it the other way around and post the fluff first, the angst can wait until later. This is a bit of smut too and I hope you all like it. Oh and this is inspired by the post Junmyeon made on Valentine's day this year.

_"I dreamt of you today and in that dream, you were here to stay."_

**D-2**

It was the same thing every single year.

Without consideration, just because it has been ‘their’ tradition, Junmyeon never spends Valentine’s day with him.

Sehun is getting tired of it all. No, he wasn’t the hopeless romantic type but for once before he goes into the military, he wanted to spend the special day together with his boyfriend. There was nothing he could do, he knew that but still, he actually hoped that Junmyeon would change his mind when he talked about it on the 13th.

_“Jun….”_

_“Yes, Hunnie?”_

_“Can we celebrate Valentine’s together tomorrow?”_

_“Sehun…”_

Sehun knew it was a losing battle as soon as he heard his name being called out instead of his nickname.

_“You know how much I cherish the tradition with my friends.”_

And Sehun’s mouth automatically turns into a pout.

_“I’m sorry, as always. But I promise I’ll make it up to you the day after, okay? I already made reservations for dinner at that restaurant you like.”_

_“Okay, Jun.”_

And just like that, the conversation halted and Sehun slept on his side of the bed, facing away from Junmyeon.

\------

**D-1**

When Valentine’s day finally came, Sehun was grinning from ear to ear because of the preparation he was doing. All of his orders arrived in the morning and he is just so excited for the things that he will be experiencing later, oh he just can’t wait and just count the hours down.

Once everything is settled, he moved to his game room and just played some PUBG.

He did not notice the time pass by and before he knew it, it was almost midnight.

He checked his phone but there was not a single text from his boyfriend. Instead, he saw an Instagram post from him holding a piece of chocolate.

Oh no.

Oh Sehun was not the jealous type.

But when he does get jealous, there will be hell to pay.

Junmyeon NEVER ever accepted chocolates from anyone since they started dating but now, there he goes posting it for everyone to see.

So, he wanted to flaunt this gift from probably one of his boy friends, huh? Who was it? Yonghun? Sehun does not want to think and he didn’t and decided to save everything for tomorrow, when Junmyeon comes back home.

He sleeps peacefully on the sofa, so that when Junmyeon arrives, he will be there to see him immediately.

\------

**D-Day**

Sehun was a light sleeper, it was something he developed over the years.

So, when he heard a click on the door, his eyes immediately shot open. And when he did, Junmyeon was changing into his house slippers and Sehun smelled alcohol lingering in the air as his boyfriend entered and he knew: _Junmyeon drank with his friends on Valentine’s for the first time._

There seems to be many firsts that happened yesterday and Sehun decides he will be giving Junmyeon some firsts as well.

He stood up and headed fast to where Junmyeon was. He pushed him back to the door and pinned him there, both of Sehun’s hands on either side of Junmyeon.

Sehun immediately went for Junmyeon’s mouth and kissed it torridly.

 _“Se….hun….nie”,_ Junmyeon said in between the kiss, short of breath.

Instead of responding, Sehun kept kissing him for what felt like eternity. The kisses were becoming more sloppy and wet and Sehun didn’t mind one bit. He just felt like he needed to consume all that Junmyeon is.

_“Sehun, what….is…happening?”_

Junmyeon blurted out as Sehun started to trail kisses on his neck with the occasional sucking that Junmyeon is sure will leave hickeys later on. He will have to cover them again like he always did when Sehun goes too far and forgets that they were idols to whom images are very important. But of course, Junmyeon did not mind it one bit, he loved wearing the marks to prove that he is Sehun’s, after all.

When Sehun starts to unzip his jacket and unbutton his shirt, Junmyeon felt a little bit….weird.

Sehun usually doesn’t do this, especially not here, by the door, so why?

Sehun kept going, kissing all of the skin that he possibly cover and undressed Junmyeon until he was wearing nothing at all.

_“Why did you eat chocolate? You made a promise that you wouldn’t eat them if they’re not from me. Goddamit, Jun.”_

_“But I----”_

_“Shut up, I’m going to punish you, you naughty boy. Stop talking back to me.”_

_“Y-y-yes.”_

_“Yes, what?”_

_“Yes, sir.”_

_“Good boy. That’s better. Go towards our room and put on what I prepared in there for you. I’m just going to take a shower. You understand that?”_

_“Yes, sir.”_

And then Sehun headed for the bathroom, undressing and taking the cold splash of water. He can’t believe he showed how mad he was and talked about the chocolate. He was supposed to do that later, why did he ever let that slip out? And still, the thought of Junmyeon wearing the things he prepared is enough to keep him excited.

He got out of the shower as quickly as he entered it and headed straight for the bedroom and there he saw Junmyeon, in his full naked glory.

He was…beautiful….no he was…. Sehun couldn’t find the right words.

Junmyeon was stark naked except for a bunny tail protruding on his butthole.

Sehun smirks at the idea of Junmyeon putting the butt plug by himself, putting lube on his own and slowly inserting it inside of him and trembling as he pushes it deeper and deeper. He also gets turned on by the image he conjured up his mind that he can’t help but sport an erection.

He removes the towel adorning his waist and signs with his hand for Junmyeon to come near.

_“Come here, rabbit boy and suck on your present.”_

Junmyeon did as he was told and was about to start sucking on Sehun’s cock when Sehun stopped him.

_“Oh, before you do that, let me just clear it one last time; if you promise something to me you better keep it. Here’s some chocolate for you, happy Valentine’s Junmyeon.”_

And Sehun pours some chocolate syrup on his cock for Junmyeon to taste.

Junmyeon’s eyes widened in surprise and shone in delight. Two things he love are right in front of him now: chocolate and Sehun’s dick.

Like a mad man, Junmyeon started sucking on the tip of Sehun’s cock, slowly working his way to clearing all the chocolate that is on it. He makes sure not to use his hands as Sehun always wanted him to use his mouth and his mouth alone. He swirls his tongue on Sehun’s dick and slowly deep throats it.

After a few more minutes, Sehun was on the edge of cumming and he did not dare to stop himself. Instead, he grabbed Junmyeon’s head and pushed his cock deeper down his throat, making sure that Junmyeon would not miss a single drop of his cum.

\-----

_Oh, this was the best post-Valetine’s celebration ever._

Who cares about Valentine’s anyways? It’s just a concept made by men to generate money from people.

But boy, is Sehun glad right now as he is lying on the bed, Junmyeon on top of him sucking on his nipples while riding him at the same time? The bunny tail is now long gone and Sehun’s full length is filling Junmyeon’s ass. Sehun is slowly pinching Junmyeon’s nipples, making sure that he does it on both equally.

Sehun realizes that he will never tire of having sex with Kim Junmyeon. Spicing things up is great but the making love with the person that means the world to you? Nothing will ever top it.

He quickly switches their position so that now he is on top of Junmyeon and he is thrusting inside of him. He does it in the way that he slowly pulls out until only the tip of his cock is inside Junmyeon and then pushes it back in all the way to the base in a quick and swift motion.

Junmyeon moans at each thrust and Sehun stares at him with eyes full of love and affection.

He thrusts faster and faster until both of them are at their limit.

 _“Happy Valentine’s Jun.”,_ Sehun said before letting out all of his load inside of Junmyeon’s ass while Junmyeon’s own cum squirted on his abs.

And then he lays next to his bunny while the cum pouring out of Junmyeon’s butthole.

 _“Let’s not waste a drop.”,_ Sehun said, grabbing the butt plug by the pillow and stuffing it back.

\-----

_8 hours later…._

_“Sehun… Sehun… Sehun…ahhhh”_

Junmyeon’s moans filled the room as he road Sehun’s dick, making sure that the whole length is inside of him.

 _“We’re really breeding like bunnies, aren’t we?”,_ Sehun joked, chuckling a bit while he watches Junmyeon’s desperate face in front of him.

_“Oh, right, it’s almost time for our dinner reservation, I guess we need to dress up.”_

_“Let’s just cancel it, Hunnie.”_

_“What did you just call me? And no. We’re going to go. And you, my baby boy, are going to wear this inside of you. Make sure you survive dinner, Junmyeon. We’re going to be in public.”_ , Sehun teases, a hint of mischief in his eyes.

And when Junmyeon saw what Sehun was holding, his eyes widened in surprise and then got wider at the horror of what he can imagine will happen.

\-----

_It was a remote-controlled vibrator._

And in the end, even though it was already the day after Valentine’s, Sehun decided that it’s still one of the best he had ever celebrated with Junmyeon.

Oh, he can’t wait to see how Junmyeon is going to deal with the vibrator up his ass at the restaurant where he plans on proposing as well.

~~_Junmyeon better say yes or he's gonna set the control to its maximum level._ ~~

END.

or maybe not---

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. This one's for you, Steph. For having to suffer from my V-day special again. hope you like it.
> 
> Always with love,  
> Lecksie <3


End file.
